Fences
by KeybladeChloeNerd
Summary: lots of pressure, its tough being in the Limelight as the one of the best racers in the country. You have to lie to be taken seriously... based on Fences by Paramore.


_**FENCES **_

**Okay I was listening to Fences by Paramore and it made me think of McQueen's life in the limelight. :3 **

**I don't own this song (Fences by Paramore) or anything to do with PIXAR CARS apart from write Fan fiction. **

**PLOT: With lots of pressure, its tough being in the Limelight as the one of the best racers in the country. You have to lie to be taken seriously... based on Fences by Paramore. **

**Cert: K PLUS. **

**DATE WRITTEN: 23.07.2012 **

* * *

_** I'm sitting in a room made up of only big white walls **_

_** And in the hall, there are people looking through**_

Lightning McQueen sighed at the latest magazine lie about him and his life. Being in the limelight could be a right pain sometimes. He enjoyed it sometimes because he got fame, girls (before he met Sally) and money. And more money. He picked up the magazine from the coffee table and read it aloud.

"Lightning strikes up with Carla?" he read rolling his eyes. Carla was a Brazilian racer whom he met while in the World Grand Prix a few weeks back.

"Why do the Paparazzi feel the need to stalk us at home!" Sally Carrera groaned shutting the curtains blocking the photographers who were right outside their house.

"Uh I don't know. Maybe I'm a big celebrity racer and those people have jobs to stalk us! Apart from that, I have no clue," Lightning said sarcastically.

"Well you have a race today soo, how the fudge are we meant to get out the house with all these people?" Sally laughed. Lightning grabbed his bags, hoodie and grabbed Sally.

"Out the back duh," Lightning grinned turning the key in the kitchen. He threw his bag over the fence and climbed over. "Come on."

_** And it's obvious that you're dying, dying**_

_** Just living proof that the camera's lying**_

Once the crew arrived at the race track, they were bombarded with photos, fans begging for autographs and annoying paparazzi.

"Lightning! I love you!" random fans would scream. Usually he would blow a kiss back.

"Lightning is it true you're cheating on Sally?" paparazzi yelled. It could get a bit much sometimes. Lightning would ignore them and go straight to the fans. He walked up to a fan in a red tee shirt with a lightning bolt, a #95 tattooed on his left arm and a hat with Lightning's face on. He looked star struck.

"Hey do you want a picture?" Lightning smiled. The fan nodded not saying anything. He passed a camera to Lightning who held the camera in front of him and the fan. He was used to it; smiling for hours even when he didn't want to. After a few photos, Sally tugged his sleeve and pulled him to the pit to get ready.

* * *

_** Yeah you're asking for it**_

_** With every breath that you breathe in **_

Lightning sped around the track like...well like a lightning bolt is the simplest way of putting it. Sally cheered as loud as she could with the others (Mater, Sarge, Filmore, Flo and Sheriff). It was the last lap. Lightning was second. Chick was in first position and cheated his way to the top of course.

"Come on Light! It's the first race of the season and the last lap!" Sally said through the headset.

"I know I just can't get past Chick. If I do, I might not even be in this world the way he plays," Lightning replied trying to swerve past Chick who blocked him. "See?"

"Yeah I saw. Just try Stickers," Sally encouraged.

It was all in over in 10 seconds flat. Lightning merely missed first by a split second. Sally knew Lightning would be annoyed.

"Oh Lightning, are you ok?" a random reporter asked in the pits after the race.

"Yeah I guess. These things can't really be helped can it?" Lightning sighed faking a smile. Second place is the worst place in a race. It means falling at the last hurdle. Like saying "Oh well you tried hard and failed but here's a prize for losing." Lightning couldn't hide his shame.

* * *

_** Don't look up, just let them think **_

_** There's no place else you'd rather be**__**  
**_

Half an hour later, McQueen was waiting behind the curtains with rage boiling inside him.

"So close yet so far," smirked Chick. Lightning snared back at him.

"And now the winners of the season's first race!" Darrell Cartrip announced over the intercom. Lightning walked out smiling. But dying inside of guilt and defeat. He saw Sally in the crowd and winked at her. Chick was just going over the top with bows and blowing kisses to the crowd. Lightning couldn't believe it. He knew what the news would be tomorrow. **Thunder slays Lightning. **Humiliation. Lightning couldn't wait to get home to Radiator Springs.

_** So smile, 'cause you'll go out in style you'll go out in style**_


End file.
